


Jelly Doughnuts by Miaou Jones

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Friendship, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-01 12:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: In which Alfred is the Sundance Kid to Feliciano's Butch Cassidy, except no one robs a bank, goes to Bolivia, or dies. (It's Alfred logic...)





	Jelly Doughnuts by Miaou Jones

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ prior to 2013

**Fic** : [Jelly Doughnuts by Miaou Jones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/143023)  
**Length** : 0:05:48  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [Download link](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Jelly%20Doughnuts%20by%20Miaou%20Jones.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to paraka for file hosting!


End file.
